Partners
by MissTeaCosy
Summary: Rouge comes home from a tiring day at work, home to a surprisingly, sympathetic Shadow. Cute fluffy one-shot/ Shadouge


Partners

Unlocking the door to the apartment that was located above Club Rouge, treasure hunter, Rouge the Bat stepped inside, a long and busy day behind her. She gave a long sigh as the exhaustion that ran through her body took it's toll, she kicked off her heart plated boots, replacing them with pink fluffy slippers, more comforting on her feet than her boots.

She strolled over towards her kitchen, preparing herself some tea. She was soon reminded of her roommate by his sudden presence in the room with her, his sudden, silent appearance startled her, despite them living together for quite a while now, she never did get used to him suddenly appearing like that.

"You know, I may just have to start putting a bell on you if you keep sneaking around like that," she joked with a gentle smirk. The only reply that was given, was Shadow returning the same smirk.

Shadow was at home due to Rouge demanding he took a few days off, concerned for his health. At first, Shadow protested to the idea, but heavy persuasion from Rouge caused him to reconsider.

"Would you like some tea, hon?" Rouge offered, her head turning to face him. He stepped closer to Rouge until he was stood right beside her.

"How was the mission today?" Shadow asked, ignoring her previous question. If anyone else had done so, Rouge would not have appreciated it very much, however, she knew Shadow, and knew very well what he was like. She let it slide.

"Exhausting," she sighed, stirring her tea. "But a success, none the less." Looking over her shoulder she saw the pleased nod Shadow gave her. "So, how're you feeling, dear? Any better?"

The word dear didn't faze Shadow, in fact, he had gotten use to the many names that she called him, even if he much preferred to be called Shadow, he would not kick up a fuss about Rouge calling him it, anyone else maybe, but not her.

"Not that there was anything wrong…but perhaps these days away from G.U.N have done me some sort of good."

"Told you so," a proud smile took over Rouge's face as she handed him his cup of tea. "Now drink up."

He didn't bother arguing the matter, he knew she would only rant if he didn't drink the tea, he would rather to just drink it without hassle.

Rouge strolled over to the sofa, that was in the living room area. She collapsed with a sigh that sounded slightly more relaxed when she landed, her sofa was most comfortable, only the best, just how she liked it.

"You look awful," Shadow commented, taking a seat beside his partner.

"Well, gee, thanks Shadow, you sure know how to make a girl feel glamorous," it was more of a tease than actual offence.

"I didn't mean like that," Shadow defended, looking to her at the corner of his eye. "I meant, you look tired."

"Mhm, well, you're not wrong there." Rouge gave a small yawn, placing her cup on the small coffee table placed in front of them, resting her head, lazily on the arm of the sofa. "3 nights in a row takes-" her sentence was cut off by another yawn. "-a lot out of you."

"I wouldn't know that," a playful smirk was on Shadow's face, bragging about his Ultimate life form status again, which was a purpose wind up on Rouge's behalf.

"Oh yes," Rouge grinned, narrowing her eyes towards him. "Because you're the ultimate life form and you're the best at everything!" She mocked, using her slipper covered foot to gently tap him in the side, which he took for the first couple of times, but after the third one, he quickly grew annoyed and grabbed her ankle to halt her.

"Stop it." Shadow pushed her foot away. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Now what's more fun then teasing you?" Rouge asked, her tone still playful.

"Anything."

Rouge's eyes scanned the room, looking for some inspiration of something to do. They eventually landed upon their games console. But before she could open her mouth to ask, Shadow already knew what she was thinking.

"Except that."

"Why not?" Rouge turned her head around to face him. "You said anything."

"I meant something that doesn't result in you becoming competitive and…acting out in anger when you don't win." Shadow seemed to rub his arm from a mental reminder of previous times playing games with Rouge. They never ended well for him.

"That only happened once… or twice." Rouge waved her hand, knowing perfectly well that it did in fact happen more than once. "Oh, go on. Please? I promise I'll behave." Shadow noticed that Rouge had gotten closer to him, looking at her childish act he could only raise a brow at her. "Just one game?"

That was it, he knew that it would be an annoyance either way.

"Fine, just one game." Shadow sighed, closing his eyes. "Then I would like you to get some rest."

"Yeah, yeah." Rouge replied, getting up off the sofa to switch on the console, putting in the game. Shadow found himself watching her every move. He was concerned on how tired she was, it was obvious she had been working very hard, as it showed a lot. It was like her body had slowed down.

"Rouge…"

A controller had landed in his lap, causing him to pick it up.

"Yes, Shadow?" Rouge answered, returning to her previous seat beside him. It was clear she was set on playing this game, despite how tired she seemed.

"Never mind. Let's just get this over with."

"You got it, prepare to lose, Mr Ultimate life form." Rouge challenged, creating a small smirk on Shadow's face.

"Hmph."

* * *

Later that evening, Shadow was sat at the kitchen table, his hand placed on his head, looking quite annoyed. Rouge was browsing through their freezer, bringing out an ice bag and walking towards him.

"I said I was sorry." She said, sheepishly.

"Hmph, right." Shadow groaned, taking the ice bag and placing it gently upon a bump that had formed from what looks to be like a controller strike. "Remind me in the future, that if we do play video games again, not to sit near you."

This caused Rouge to chuckle, giving him a small pat on the part of his head that wasn't attacked.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," said Shadow, closing his eyes in slight annoyance.

"Good, now that that's all taken care of, want to watch a movie?" Rouge asked, casually. This opened Shadow's eyes.

"I thought we agreed after the game, you would get some rest."

"Technically, we didn't agree, I just acknowledged that you said something."

Shadow sighed. "Rouge."

"What's the big deal? Why do you want me out of the room so bad?" Rouge frowned, folding her arms at him.

"I want you to get some rest. You're tired and vulnerable, there isn't any reason for you to stay awake, so I'll say it again. Go and rest." Shadow's authority took over. Which Rouge didn't appreciate, on the other hand, she kind of liked the way he cared about her well being. Therefore, she couldn't bring herself to argue with him about it.

"Fine, I'll just go to bed and you can have the entire house to yourself, like the greedy hedgehog you are," she just had to get something in there, grinning proudly to herself.

Suddenly, much to her surprised, Rouge found herself lifted from the ground and was quickly rushed through the apartment. Before she knew it, she was in her bedroom.

"What? How did…" the answer became clear when she found herself in Shadow's arms, who was smirking at her. "Oh."

"That got you in here."

A small blush had crept upon her face when she found herself still in his arms. Before she pouted, looking away.

"I was just on my way."

"Sure you were," Shadow mumbled, carrying her towards her bed. "Now, for the last time, get some rest."

"Alright, alright." Rouge sighed, poking his white fluffy chest, which surprisingly, caused him to flinch.

"Don't do that," said Shadow, sternly as he continued towards her bed.

"A little sensitive there, huh?" A teasing grin took over her face, her hand ready to repeat the action. However, Shadow didn't dare to answer. "Not so tough, are you?"

"Don't even go there, Rouge."

"Well, clearly you're not as tough as you though if you flinch from something as small as…" She was cut off by being tossed onto the bed, bouncing harshly before glaring towards him. "Hey!"

Again, something most unexpected came next as Shadow grabbed her and began gently prodding her sides with his fingers. Rouge wasn't even sure how to react, this was so unexpected, but she was caught between wanting to point this out and wanting to laugh out loud. She was already squirming and letting small giggles escape.

"Cut it out!" Rouge protested, laughing a little louder.

"Well, looks like you're not as tough as you thought, either."

So that was it, he was just making a point. Rouge batted his hands away, as Shadow gave a proud smirk, stepping off the bed. Rouge felt her face become warm at what just happened.

"Cheat." Rouge spat, no real harm coming from it.

"Goodnight, Rouge."

Shadow turned, about to head out the room but not before feeling lips press against his cheek. His eyes widened, looking over his shoulder to see Rouge there, smiling.

"Goodnight."

Shadow left the room without a word. A blush upon his face.

* * *

_Yaay, my first Shadouge story. I hope it came out alright, please let me know what you think. Thank you for reading! x_


End file.
